


Squid Pro Co

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [17]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Fluff, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: Глаза Пи'Пи закатываются вверх.— Моя диета, — он стонет и берет еще один кусочек санай чан.Мью смотрит на сладости. Улыбка расползается по его лицу, когда в его памяти всплывают воспоминания об определенной лунной ракушке. Галф сказал, что он принес десерты для всего актерского и съемочного состава, но втайне, часть его хочет думать, что они предназначаются для него. Он может притвориться, что это так, не так ли?Часть 17/21 Скиншип
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521
Kudos: 2





	Squid Pro Co

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.

Как только Мью прибывает на работу, ему сразу же делают прическу и макияж. Они говорят ему, что Галф уже на съемочной площадке. Как он и предсказывал, им придется начать снимать без репетиции.

Пи'Пи приносит ему костюм.   
— Почему так долго?

Мью качает головой.   
— Почему ты не разбудил меня, когда уходил?

— Ты гулял с собакой! — Пи берет его одежду и меняет ее на одежду Тарна. — Откуда мне было знать, что ты собираешься на 20-минутную прогулку? — он вздыхает. 

— Насколько все плохо?

Пи ухмыляется.  
— Все еще моя лучшая работа. Ты… ты знал? До приезда сюда?

— Нет. — Мью закрывает глаза и надевает полосатые штаны своего костюма. — Ого. Эта ткань действительно тонкая. — это не сулит ничего хорошего для него.

Пи хихикает.   
— Удачи, грейпфрутик.

Когда он прибывает на съемочную площадку, в воздухе слышится какой-то гул. Что-то вроде электричества, которое жужжит в его ушах и вибрирует в его груди. Ожидание. Предвкушение. Все они ждут момента, когда он увидит Галфа. Никакого давления. Это не может быть так плохо, верно? Это рубашка. Просто рубашка. 

Ох, черт, это _просто_ рубашка. Ничего больше.

Сотрудник с гарнитурой предупреждает его о минуте перед съемкой. Он делает глубокий вдох и связывается с Тарном. Он был вдали от Тайпа в течение месяца. Четыре недели без его ворчливого настроения и склонности к пинкам ногами. Четыре недели без его милых попыток оскорбить его, которые всегда напоминают злого котенка, который пытается быть пугающим, но на самом деле это не так. Четыре недели, не обнимая его, не целуя его, не занимаясь с ним любовью. 

Возьми себя в руки. Мью качает головой. Слишком много Тарна. Он забыл, насколько безумный его персонаж для Тайпа. Как он очарован, нуждается в нем и безумно влюблен в Тайпа. Боже, он облажается в любом случае, не так ли? Сотрудник подает ему сигнал войти в квартиру.

Тарн открывает дверь и входит, чтобы найти своего парня, выходящего из-за угла. Это как рассвет, когда солнце выглядывает из-за горизонта. Его серьезное и отчужденное выражение лица такое милое, что он не может удержаться от улыбки. Он скучал по своему свирепому маленькому котенку. 

Тайп идет к дивану, и тогда сердце Тарна останавливается. 

Ноги. 

Ноги Тайпа.

Длинные, восхитительно загорелые ноги. 

Тайп в негабаритной рубашке.

Рукава натянуты на ладони. 

Боже, как мило! 

И, черт, так горячо. 

Ноги. 

Ноги Галфа.

Он хочет раздвинуть эти ноги и поцеловать мягкую плоть внутренней стороны его бедер. 

Ноги, которые он хочет лизать, кусать и хватать так сильно, что останутся следы. 

Он хочет быть между этих ног. 

Блядь.

— Мью, твоя метка, — говорит Пи'Ти. 

Что? Кто-то говорит с ним? Мью качает головой и моргает.   
— Извини, кхраб. — он смотрит вокруг, как будто видит команду в первый раз. — Все еще не отошел от пробки, полагаю. — Мью возвращается к своей метке для второго дубля. Он должен успокоиться.

— Мотор.

Ноги. 

Стройные и такие… такие длинные. 

— Снято, кхраб.

Блядь.

— Извините, кхраб. — он бросает взгляд на Галфа. На лице его херувима выражение беспокойства, своего рода волнение. Маленький засранец не имеет абсолютно никакого понятия, что он с ним делает, не так ли?

— Мотор!

Тарн входит. 

Ноги. 

Рубашка бойфренда. 

Рукава на ладонях.

Черт. 

— Сняяяяято, кхраб. 

Mью морщится и хватается за волосы. Он слышит вздох стилистов на заднем плане, и он быстро поправляет свою челку. Он хотел бы, чтобы они снова зачесывали ее назад. Он всегда чувствует себя более уверенно с прической в стиле Прекрасного Принца. Трудно соблазнить своего котенка своей мальчишеской челкой. С другой стороны, возможно, так даже лучше.

Мью видит, как Пи'Ти наклоняется к своему помощнику.   
— Хорошо, ты был прав, кхраб. — он хватает свою рацию и говорит в нее. — Пи'Пи, можно нам сюда парочку боксёров? Да, я знаю, что ты предупреждал меня. Нет, принеси более длинные боксеры. Да, настолько плохо. 

Мью смотрит на режиссера и делает вай, беззвучно двигая губами, — _извини, кхраб_. — Пи'Ти пожимает плечами и достает пузырек аспирина. Он наполовину пустой. 

Пи'Пи кладет руку ему на плечо.   
— Дыши, свиной пирожочек. Будет только хуже. Увидимся! — он шлет ему воздушный поцелуй и относит пару боксеров Галфу. Он за углом, поэтому Мью ничего не видит.

Мью трясет руками и делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Он должен взять себя в руки. Они даже не начали диалог. Он видит, как Пи прощается с Галфом за углом и останавливается за камерой. Отлично, он будет смотреть. 

В следующий раз, когда Тарн видит Тайпа, он в длинных боксерах, которые видны из-под рубашки. Безопасно. Нормально. Он стабилизирует свое дыхание. Тарн наконец встречает Тайпа у дивана. 

— Ты опоздал, — говорит Тайп. Точнее и не скажешь. 

Диалог размыт. Тарн на автопилоте. Между тем, Мью — это сплошной беспорядок. Галф делает что-то не так, как обычно. Его движения похожи на Тайпа, но они... медленные? Более гибкие. 

Чувственные. 

Боже, Мью собирается потерять себя. Галф не делал этого на репетиции. Он так не двигался. Он не делал таких выражений, которые шли прямо к животу и груди Мью и переворачивали их вверх ногами. Он никогда не думал, что Галф сможет сыграть такого рода сексуальность. Возможно, он по-своему сексуален. В скромном, невинном стиле со своими глазами Бэмби и пухлыми губами. Как в сцене без рубашки, которую они снимали в постели, когда Галф выглядел таким мягким и романтичным. Или сексуально испепеляющим, злым способом, который может сделать только Тайп. Сильный жар и смертельные взгляды от его универсального Нонга. Но это нечто другое. Это... соблазнительно. Этот Галф другой. Он уверен в себе и соблазнителен. Он Тайп со всем его высокомерием и насмешками. И, боже, это сексуально. 

Он смотрит в томные глаза Тайпа и чувствует себя неловко. Как это назвал Капрао? Трахают друг друг взглядом. Мью чувствует прилив чего-то в своем животе. Это определенно то, что они делают.

Тарн касается его рубашки.   
— Что на тебе надето?

Тайп наклоняется вперед и хлопает ресницами, что посылает волну желания через все тело Мью.   
—Ну… это твой приветственный подарок.

Мью не хочет ничего сильнее, чем открыть этот подарок и играть с ним весь день. Он дергает Tайпа к себе, и они целуются. Поначалу мягко, как бы говоря _привет, я скучал по тебе_. Но, боже, как они скучали друг по другу. Поцелуй продолжается, и Мью должен бороться, чтобы сдерживать себя. Он позволяет Тайпу оторваться, и тогда Мью забывает, как дышать. Глаза Галфа закрыты, словно от удовольствия, и он открывает их так медленно и соблазнительно, что Мью задается вопросом, не замедлилось ли само время в этот момент. Его никогда не привлекало такое простое действие, как _моргание_ , но это гораздо больше, потому что это Галф моргает. Галф смотрит на него из-под ресниц так, что это идет прямо к его паху и заставляет его хотеть совершить греховные и грязные вещи со своим коллегой. 

Теперь падение на кровать и поцелуи. 

Они падают на матрас вместе. Mью уже может чувствовать себя частично твердым напротив бедра Галфа. Они даже не начали целоваться. Ему кажется, что он потеряет себя в этой сцене. Он чувствует тепло, пронизывающее его вены, все сильнее и сильнее. 

Тарн гладит волосы Тайпа, и они улыбаются друг другу. Мью может смотреть на эту улыбку вечно. Глаза Бэмби становятся маленькими и блестящими, когда он наклоняется для поцелуя. Как бы сильно он не хотел наброситься на него и отпустить тормоза, но он не может. Потому что дело не в этом. Прежде всего, Тарн — романтик. Он хочет ухаживать за своим любовником каждый день своей жизни. Mью, безусловно, может оценить это. Это и его путь тоже. Его желания, какими бы примитивными они не были, никогда не будут удовлетворены лишь одним физическим наслаждением. Его тело нуждается в разрядке, но его сердце греется в мягкости этого момента. Поцелуй, который он ему дарит — нежный. Поцелуй любви. И когда приходят другие поцелуи, Тарн путешествует, где только может, поклоняясь своему партнеру, воздавая должное каждому дюйму обнаженной кожи. Щеки, шея, где угодно, где он может ощутить этот свежий запах шампуня и основной аромат природы, который является уникальным ароматом Галфа. Он чувствует, как Тайп изгибает спину, а его дыхание вырывается рваными вздохами. Он тоже начинает твердеть. Это только еще сильнее возбуждает Мью, чувствуя, как его коллега постепенно становится все тверже. Он погружает зубы в эту мягкую и восхитительную плоть шеи Галфа, прежде чем остановиться. Никаких укусов. 

Он возвращается к губам Тайпа. Боже, как он любит его губы. Пухлые и мягкие. Он любит вкус Галфа, любит его мягкий, почти сладкий вкус, несмотря на то, что он никогда не ест сладостей. Он говорит себе, что это только вкус Галфа, но только одна мысль об этом приводит Мью в экстаз. Его поцелуи становятся голодными, жаждущими этой сладости. 

— Снято, кхраб, — говорит Пи'Ти. — Давайте притормозим немного? Помните о рейтинге. Мы можем немного отрегулировать освещение возле кровати? Там есть темное пятно. 

Мью смотрит на Галфа, слегка задыхаясь.   
— Извини, кхраб, — шепчет он. Он перекладывает вес, чтобы вытереть пот со лба. По крайней мере, на этой площадке есть тихие кондиционеры. 

Галф избегает зрительного контакта.   
— И ты меня. Я слишком вошел в образ. — Мью все еще может чувствовать его напротив своего бедра.

Мью смеется и раздувает его рубашку.   
— Я многое понял об образе. — он дергает белую рубашку. — Пи'Пи знает, как одеть мужчину для соблазнения. — хах. Что он только что сказал?

Mью должен задаться вопросом, сколько из всего этого было игрой. Он смотрит на Галфа. Их глаза встречаются, и Мью чувствует, как цветок в его груди начинает раскрывать лепестки и впитывать солнечный свет. 

— Хорошо, кхраб. Начнем сначала, падайте на кровать. — Мью и Галф сбрасывают все свои установки, чтобы вернуться на свои метки. Они делают это снова.

— Сняяяято, кхраб. Галф, больше не стони. 

Глаза Галфа расширяются. Он смотрит на него.   
— Я стонал? — Мью одаривает его кривой улыбкой и кивает. Он все еще слышит это в своей голове — звук, который издает его младший в состоянии удовольствия. Галф выглядит настолько потрясенным и восхитительным, что он снова хочет его поцеловать.

Вздох Пи'Ти практически слышен.   
— Ладно, кхраб. Я знаю, что ты направляешь сильные эмоции на своего персонажа, и тебе нужна разрядка. Давай сделаем чистый, дружественный к рейтингу дубль, а затем ты сможешь целоваться столько, сколько нужно, чтобы избавиться от этого. Кхраб? 

Черт, как до этого дошло? Он и Галф обмениваются смущенными взглядами. Нет смысла отрицать это. Они кивают друг другу с новой решимостью.

Никакого языка. Никаких стонов. Никаких укусов. Мью не совсем уверен, как они сделают это, но они должны вести себя хорошо. 

— Снято, кхраб. Хорошо, вы можете продолжать то... что. 

Кажется, Галфу не нужно говорить дважды. Его руки обвивают шею Мью, притягивая его ближе и целуя сильнее. Это застает его врасплох. Откуда это взялось? Все, что он может сделать, это ответить, и как страстно он это делает. Он прижимается к губам Галфа, и чувствует, что что-то дергается рядом с его бедром. Боже, это не закончится хорошо. Он должен остановиться, пока все не вышло из-под контроля, потому что это слишком много. Их рты голодные друг для друга, и, наконец, они перестают быть Тарном и Тайпом, и он понимает, что это Галф целует его все это время. Осознание этого ударяет его в грудь и живот. Он вспоминает одно слово, которое заставляет его сердце биться быстрее. _Твоим._

Губы Галфа, прикосновения Галфа и Галф так болезненно тверд напротив него. Mью не может насытиться этой соблазнительной сладостью, и он протягивает язык, умоляя о входе. И он чувствует, боже, он чувствует, что Галф отвечает, и как его язык тянется, чтобы ласкать его. Мимолетный вкус того, что он хочет назвать своим. Мью крепче сжимает его, пальцы впиваются в его бедра и он слышит, как Галф задыхается. Он сойдет с ума.

Мью отступает. Он ненавидит себя за это, и каждый мускул его тела болит, когда он делает это. Но он не может этого допустить. Не так. Не перед персоналом и актерским составом, во всяком случае, не снова. Не тогда, когда они ни о чем не поговорили, если им вообще есть что сказать. Но если это когда-нибудь случится между ними, то они будут только вдвоем. Не так. 

Он смотрит на Галфа, на его круглые и умоляющие глаза.   
— Мы должны остановиться, наверное, — говорит Мью ему. Его голос — шепот, извинение. Он хочет сделать все правильно с Галфом. 

Его коллега кивает, и Мью интересно, было ли разочарование на его лице, потому что они остановились или потому что они начали. Он отвечает с улыбкой, которая, как он надеется, передает хаотическую смесь эмоций, которые он чувствует. Грусть, растерянность, разочарование, но в основном тоска. 

Мью слезает с него и встает с кровати. Он уходит, не оглядываясь.

***

Пи следует за ним в гримерку.  
— И что, черт возьми, это было, кумкват?

— Я не знаю.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я не знаю, — повторяет Мью. — Я потерял контроль. Я не должен был допустить, чтобы это произошло. 

Пи'Пи обмахивается.   
— Ну, что бы это ни было, но меня бросило в жар. 

Мью вздыхает и переодевается в свой следующий костюм. Джинсы и майка, слава богу. Он видит, как Галф входит в гримерку, и, кажется, избегает зрительного контакта. Мью не может его винить. Как ты можешь посмотреть кому-то в глаза после такого? 

Он смотрит, как Галф переодевается под своей большой рубашкой, как какой-то застенчивый школьник. Mью надеется, что он не смутил его. Ему нужно узнать, как он.

Мью обнимает его за плечи и смотрит на него своим лучшим щенячьим лицом, которое он мог или не мог позаимствовать у Тарна.   
— Мы в порядке? Я расстроил тебя?

Галф вздыхает и улыбается ему. Мью узнает эту улыбку. Он помнит ее с того дня, когда они впервые встретились, какой милой и искренней она выглядела.   
— Мы в порядке, Пи, кхраб. Я просто увлекаюсь иногда. Спасибо за то, что вытащил меня из этого. 

Мью не совсем уверен, что он должен чувствовать. Облегчение? Разочарование? Возможно оба? Он не может позволить этому продолжаться. 

Он делает все возможное, чтобы сделать свое выражение лица нейтральным. Смягчает глаза, делает их игривыми.   
— Итак, это должна быть рубашка Тарна или палатка для кемпинга?

Галф держит ее перед собой.   
— Я думал простыня. 

Mью вздыхает с облегчением, который превращается в смех. Он благодарен, что Галф в состоянии шутить. Он сжимает его плечо.   
— Если ты ее не оставишь, то я хочу.

Бровь Галфа дергается вверх.   
— И что бы Пи сделал с этим?

— Мне нужна новая скатерть. — Мью поздравляет себя с тем, что избежал потенциально наводящих на размышления последствий. Цветение в его груди снова раскрывается для лучей Галфа. Все снова приходит в норму. 

Его младший закатывает глаза.   
— Я лучше переоденусь, или они возьмут с меня плату за эту вещь. 

Если Мью что и узнал, будучи бисексуалом, так это то, что мужчины и женщины, как правило, снимают свои рубашки по-разному. Мужчины обычно тянут за спину и натягивают ее на голову. Женщины обычно скрещивают руки и подтягивают ее по бокам. Мью видел, как Галф раздевался раньше. Они уже несколько месяцев переодеваются в одной комнате. Галф похож на большинство мужчин, он натягивает рубашку на голову. 

Но не сейчас. На этот раз в рубашке бойфренда Галф раздевается не так, как обычно. Он не двигается так беспечно, как обычно, у него нет ощущения безразличия. Это по-другому и ново. Чувственно. Он снимает рубашку, как и большинство женщин, скрестив руки, поднимаясь вверх, постепенно обнажая свой дразнящий животик, грудь и шею. Вверх, над головой, невинно улыбаясь, когда он вылезает из нее. 

Галф удовлетворенно шумит, вешая ее обратно на вешалку.   
— Прощай, секс-рубашка, спасибо, кхраб за твою службу. — он отдает ей честь и поворачивается к Мью лицом.

Мью замирает, когда видит Галфа только в белых, плотно облегающих трусах-боксерах. Они едва видны, потому что оставляют так мало места для воображения. Но когда его глаза поднимаются вверх, они останавливаются на кусочке пухлой плоти, виднеющимся из-за пояса. Здесь, на видном месте, находится восхитительный маленький животик Галфа, который Мью так восхитительно пожирает глазами. Вот тебе и норма. 

Галфу требуется секунда, чтобы понять, что не так. Он смотрит вниз, глаза становятся большими, губы плотно сжимаются. 

— Яй Нонг! — Пи'Пи бросается к нему. — Вот, пожалуйста, детка. — он пихает ему штаны. 

— Кхраб. — Галф слегка кивает головой. Он выглядит так неловко, надевая джинсы перед ними. 

Пи'Пи пытается быть незаметным, когда толкает Мью локтем, но деликатность не в стиле Пи'Пи. Мью качает головой. Как он должен оправиться от этого? 

Он поворачивается к своему старшему и улыбается.   
— Пи'Пи, — дразнится он, — почему я не могу носить что-то сексуальное?

Пи фыркает и хлопает его по руке.   
— Потому что, любовничек, никто не хочет видеть тебя в одежде. — он ухмыляется. — Но у нас есть немного откровенной домашней одежды. Если я правильно помню, некоторые из твоих боксеров довольно короткие и плотные. 

Черт, так вот почему его костюмы казались слишком маленькими?   
— Аааа… мне было интересно, почему моя домашняя одежда была такой плотной. — он бросает на Галфа скептический взгляд. — Я думал, что толстею!

Пи'Пи хихикает.   
— Если это тебя волнует, ты можешь прийти на тренировку в мой дом. 

Mью задается вопросом, флирт Пи начинает доходить до Галфа, или юмор улучшает ситуацию.

В его голову приходит идея, и он тянется к рубашке Тайпа.   
— Дай мне что-то сексуальное, чтобы носить, и может у меня и появится причина, чтобы заниматься спортом. — он подмигивает Галфу и протягивает рубашку, чтобы он просунул голову. 

Галф смотрит на него.   
— Кхун Пи собирается одеть меня сейчас?

Мью смотрит на него угрожающим взглядом. Тот, который идет с Яй Нонг... голосом. Возвращение к их дням простого флирта.   
— Кто-то же должен. 

Галф закатывает глаза и ныряет головой в вырез. Мью направляет руки в рукава и натягивает рубашку вокруг него. Он улыбается и смахивает с его плеч.   
— Вот, кхраб, Кхун Галф, кхраб. Для меня было удовольствием поухаживать за тобой, Кхун Галф, кхраб. Пусть удача улыбнется тебе, Кхун Галф, кхраб. — Мью отступает, делая вай на каждом шагу. 

Галф смеется так сильно, что заглушает остальные благословления Мью. Он бросает на него свой высокомерный взгляд и отгоняет его.   
— Уйди, слуга. Я больше не нуждаюсь в тебе. 

Они смеются вместе, как школьники, протягивая друг другу руки, чтобы успокоиться. Они смеются до боли в животе и слез на глазах. Мью может чувствовать цветение в свой груди, впитывающий этот великолепный солнечный свет от улыбки и смеха Галфа. Он чувствует тепло, проникающее в его кости, тепло, которое исходит от его Яй Нонга.

***

Милд растягивается на диване, одна рука за его головой, другая массирует его живот.  
— А-а-а-а... ты делаешь лучшую хрустящую свининку. Практикуешься для своего Яй Нонга?

Мью фыркает и заканчивает вытирать последнюю тарелку.   
— Скажи мне еще раз, почему ты здесь?

— Чтобы спать с тобой, конечно. 

Мью закатывает глаза.   
— Я это знаю. — он откидывается назад на стойку и скрещивает руки. — Почему ты пришел спать ко мне?

Милд смотрит на него, как будто ответ очевиден.   
— Чтобы наблюдать за твоими снами, тупица. — он тяжело вздыхает и вскидывает руки вверх. _— Спасибо, Нонг Милд. Ты такой хороший человек, Нонг Милд. Ты мой лучший друг в мире, Нонг Милд…_ — он бросает на Мью острый взгляд. 

Мью понимает намек.   
— Спасибо тебе, кхраааааб, Нонг Милд. — он делает глубокий вай. — Ты мой самый лучший друг во всем мире, кхраааааб, Нонг Милд. 

Милд не выглядит удивленным.   
— Разве ты не должен быть актером?

После душа, Mилд ёрзает на простынях Мью.   
— Что это, 1 миллион нитей на плотность ткани? — он напевает и гладит ткань. — Я всегда забываю, что ты богатенький ребенок, Мистер Выпендрежник. 

Мью игнорирует его и поднимает подушку, чтобы он мог читать в постели.   
— Как долго ты планируешь быть моим соседом по комнате?

— Зависит. — говорит Милд, прижимаясь к одеялу. — Что еще ты можешь приготовить?

— Проваливай. — Мью хлопает книгой его по ноге. 

Милд смеется и отмахивается от него.   
— Шучу! Вроде как. — он показывается язык. — До тех пор, пока я не соберу достаточно данных, доктор Тончививат. 

— Еще не доктор, — говорит Мью, не удосужившись оторвать взгляд от своей книги. 

— Еще нет, он говорит. 

_— Тебе обязательно приходить сюда? — спрашивает Фасай._

_Мью оглядывается, видя девушек, смотрящих на них. На него, скорее. Он поворачивается к своей девушке и улыбается.  
— Ой, моя детка становится ревнивой? _

_Она закатывает глаза.  
— Ты слишком высокого о себе мнения. — она тянет его вниз по ступеням своего факультета и отходит в сторону. — Ты знаешь, что они говорят обо мне?_

_Лицо Мью становится серьезным.  
— Что?_

_— Что я любимица учителей, потому что мой красивый парень флиртует с моими профессорами._

_Ах, это? Он должен смеяться.  
— Только с тем, у кого парик, — дразнится он._

_Она бьет его по груди.  
— Я серьезно, Нью. Они говорят, что единственная причина, по которой я получила стажировку, в том, что ты очаровал приемную комиссию, когда зашел в тот день._

_— Какой день?  
_  
 _Она стонет и смотрит на него.  
— В тот день, когда ты пришел со сладостями, которые остались от мероприятия вашего музыкального клуба.  
_  
 _Мью смотрит на нее в ответ.  
— Они действительно были остатками, ты слышала, как Пи'Таг дразнил меня за то, что я взял так много._

_— Тогда почему ты взял так много? И почему ты появился сразу после моего собеседования и предложил их комиссии? — она хмурит брови. — Ведешь себя так подло._

_— Подло? — что, черт возьми, это должно означать?_

_— Да! Пытаешься быть очаровательным, придумываешь эти дурацкие шутки. Это так смущает.  
_   
_Мью слышал это раньше, но только не от Фасай. Бывшие, друзья и семья упоминали, что иногда он может быть хвастуном и болтуном. Хуже всего то, что он знает, что это правда. Ему нравится внимание и умение очаровывать людей. Но каждый раз, когда ему указывают на это, он чувствует, как будто его оскорбляют. Фактически, это заставляет его обижаться всякий раз, когда кто-то поднимает это. И что, если ему нравится хвастаться и выставлять себя напоказ? Разве он не использует эти умения во благо? У Фасай есть запугивания и манипуляции, как средство для получения того, что она хочет. Что плохого в том, что Мью использует шарм и лесть?  
_   
_Он дарит ей самодовольный взгляд.  
— Ну, у тебя есть стажировка, не так ли? — его голос более самодовольный, чем он хотел.   
_   
_И там, на ее лице, взгляд, которого Мью почти не видел. Он видел гнев, похоть и озорство, но это... это боль.  
_   
_— Ты не думал, что я могла бы сама получить ее, не так ли? — ее голос мягкий, с едва заметным оттенком, который может произнести только Фасай._

_Черт. Он не подумал об этом.  
— Сай..._

_Она качает головой и отмахивается от него.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты больше приходил на мой факультет. Я не могу допустить, чтобы мои профессора думали, что я не могу сама заработать себе на жизнь. Меня никогда не будут уважать как юриста, если все, о чем кто-либо может думать, — это то, как мой красивый парень проложил весь этот путь для меня._

— Ты, ты… — Милд тормошит его плечо. — Приди в себя. — он щелкает пальцами напротив уха Мью.

— Что?

— Ты ругался с Фасай, — говорит он. — Что-то об остатках сладостей.

— Черт… я ненавидел этот день.

Милд качает головой.   
— Я всегда знал, что ты болтливый сукин сын, но я и не думал, что ты так болтаешь во сне. 

Мью отгоняет остатки сна с глаз. На улице все еще темно. Он тянется к своему телефону и проверяет время. 4 утра 

— Насколько ясно я говорю во сне?

— Хм? — Милд поднимает взгляд от своего телефона. — Э-э, в основном ты бормочешь. Но чем раздражительней ты становишься, тем последовательным становится бормотание. 

Звучит не очень хорошо. Он оседает обратно в постель.   
— Как долго это продолжалось?

— Несколько минут? Я делаю заметки в телефоне. Ты можешь прочитать полный отчет за завтраком. — Милд улыбается и подмигивает ему. — Что ты приготовишь?

Мью стонет и кладет всю руку на лицо Милда.   
— Никаких больше разговоров. В этой постели их было достаточно.

— Я люблю разговоры в постели, — успевает сказать Милд с закрытым ртом. 

— Не заставляй меня заткнуть тебе рот.

— Как ты узнал, что мне нравится это? 

Мью смеется про себя. 

Милд гладит его по голове.   
— Возвращайся ко сну. — он ложится обратно под одеяло. — Я дам тебе пощечину, если тебе снова будут сниться сны.

— Да, капитан.

***

Глаза Пи'Пи закатываются вверх.  
— Моя диета, — он стонет и берет еще один кусочек санай чан.

Мью смотрит на сладости. Улыбка расползается по его лицу, когда в его памяти всплывают воспоминания об определенной лунной ракушке. Галф сказал, что он принес десерты для всего актерского и съемочного состава, но втайне, часть его хочет думать, что они предназначаются для него. Он может притвориться, что это так, не так ли? Он кусает десерт и из его рта не вылетает ничего, кроме стонов. Он даже не может сказать, что из-за своей предвзятости он находит десерт таким вкусным. Это объективно хорошо. 

Мью засовывает остальную часть в рот и устремляется к Галфу, окутывая его гигантскими медвежьими объятиями. Он наклоняется и прижимает их щеки, когда жует, в результате чего лицо Галфа сжимается вверх и вниз в одном и том же ритме. Его младший такой милый. Он чувствует, как Галф прижимается к его щеке, делая вид, что жует. Довольно скоро они смеются, как два идиота, качаясь из стороны в сторону, и каждый пытается более вызывающе жевать напротив лица другого.

Мью отстраняется, смеясь в руку, как только заканчивает жевать.   
— Ты действительно приготовил это?

Улыбка Галфа застенчивая, та которую он часто использует в интервью.   
— Я помогал. Нонг Капрао готовил сам. Ну как?

Мью размышляет секунду. Возможно, поэтому они так хороши. Он не может представить, чтобы кто-то, кому не нравятся сладости, может быть настолько искусен или опытен в их приготовлении.   
— На вкус лучше, чем ракушка, которую ты мне дал. 

Он дарит ему дерзкую улыбку, на которую Галф отвечает такой романтичной улыбкой, что сердце Мью хочет растаять. Иногда он не может поверить, что его младший действительно так на него смотрит. 

Мью дергает его за запястье и притягивает к себе.   
— Какие еще скрытые таланты у тебя есть?

Галф выглядит застенчивым, извиваясь в его объятиях.   
— Это секрет. 

Слишком милый. Он слишком милый. Мью сжимает его животик.   
— Что Кхун Пи должен сделать, чтобы узнать секрет? — Он наклоняется ближе, чтобы увидеть лицо Галфа. — Хм? Могу ли я узнать секрет? — он хочет узнать все секреты Галфа, если тот позволит. 

Его Яй Нонг смеется, отворачиваясь от него. Мью может сказать, что он думает о чем-то непослушном, возможно, это отвлекающий маневр.  
— Кхун Пи должен…

Мью сжимает бока живота.   
— Пожалуйста, пожаааааалуйста. 

— Кхун Пи тоже должен показать мне свои тайные таланты. 

Конечно. Его Нонг всегда хочет быть с ним на равных. Так в стиле Галфа. Мью немного отодвигается, чтобы лучше на него взглянуть. Он поджимает губы.   
— Как quid pro quo?

— А? 

Мью улыбается очаровательной растерянности на лице Нонга.   
— Это латынь, — объясняет он. — Это значит _услуга за услугу_. Я делюсь чем-то, и ты чем-то делишься. — Мью видит, как что-то загорается в глазах Галфа. Своего рода волнение, которое он не привык видеть. Возможно ли, что Галф наслаждается такого рода обменом? Я покажу тебе мое, если ты покажешь мне свое? Это опасная мысль в голове Мью, и ухмылка на лице Галфа совсем не помогает. 

— Хорошо, кхраб. — Галф выпутывается из его объятий и протягивает руку для рукопожатия. — Squid Pro Co. 

Подождите, что? Он только что сказал...? Все тело Мью дрожит от смеха. Squid, что? Почему его Нонг такой милый? Он тянет его за руки, положив лоб на плечо Галфа. Он сжимает бока своего младшего, а затем потирает их вверх и вниз в качестве своего рода извинения за то, что смеется над ним. Он не может ничего с собой поделать. Squid pro co… звучит как какой-то коктейль из морепродуктов. 

Галф ждет, пока смех не замедлится. Ах-Ох. На его лице выражение, которое Мью определенно узнает. Он слишком хорошо знает своего маленького негодника.   
— Что? — он наклоняется к уху Мью. — Это не Squid Pro Co?

Мью снова начинает смеяться. Он бормочет в плечо Галфа о боли в животе. Он хватает заднюю часть рубашки Галфа в поисках опоры для успокоения... Проходит еще минута, и он наконец-то успокаивается. Когда он снова поднимается, он кладет руку на рот Галфа. 

— Не снова, — приказывает он, — я не могу больше смеяться. 

Ответ Галфа приглушенный. Грязное воображение Мью думает, что он услышал что-то вроде, _не должно ли быть наоборот_? Он немного рад, что не расслышал его. 

— Яй Нонг… — Мью использует угрожающий голос и указывает на него другой рукой. — Если я отпущу тебя, ты будешь хорошим мальчиком? — Боже, зачем он это делает? Он знает, что не должен этого делать, но просто не может не играть. 

Его Нонг медленно кивает. И потому что он маленький засранец, он делает то, что делал в сцене с рубашкой бойфренда. Медленно хлопает ресницами. 

Мью в полной заднице. Он не должен был пытаться играть, не тогда, когда у Галфа столько карт на руках. Он чувствует, как уголок его рта дергается.   
— Будем считать, что это да. — он убирает руку. 

Галф невинно улыбается и облизывает губы.   
— Хм. На вкус как санай чан... и намек на морскую ракушку. 

Мью качает головой и закатывает глаза.   
— Яй Нонг, Яй Нонг, Яй Нонг… — Мью тянет его за руку и поворачивает к себе, чтобы обнять. — Что я буду делать с моим Яй Нонгом? — он больше не может смотреть на него. Не тогда, когда этот маленький негодник так облизывает губы. Не после утверждения, что он попробовал его руку. Это было не то, о чем он думал, когда утром пришел на работу. 

Ответ Галфа останавливает его сердце.   
— Все, что захочешь, — говорит он. 

Блядь. Определенно, он в полной заднице. Здесь лежит Mью Суппасит Тончививат, преданный отец Чоппера, который был убит внезапным наступлением, _какого черта_? Он смеется, потому что это то, что он всегда делает, когда нервничает. 

— Ты имеешь в виду это? — он осмеливается спросить. Он обнимает Галфа еще ближе. 

Галф ничего не делает в ответ. Черт. Он замер, полностью погруженный в себя, как он часто и делает. Мью никогда не знает, что происходит в голове его младшего, когда он так делает. Через мгновение он качает головой и оглядывается. 

— Яй Нонг? — Мью гладит его животик. — Ты в порядке?

— Да. — он глубоко вздыхает. — И да, я имею в виду именно это. 

— Хм… — руки Мью обвивают его талию. — Все, что я хочу? — Мьб удивлен тем, как низко и грубо звучит его голос. Он чувствует, как Галф прижимается к нему, словно пытаясь свернуться в его объятиях. Цветение его груди отвечает, раскрывая свои лепестки, поднимаясь вверх и наружу к тому свету, исходящему из Галфа. Он пытается притянуть его еще ближе. Что бы ни захотел его Яй Нонг. 

— Да, — говорит Галф в третий раз. — Что угодно. 

_Что угодно._ Галф пытается убить его? 

— Хорошо… — Мью ослабляет свои руки и сжимает его талию. Ему нужно подумать о чем-то милом, чтобы отвлечь растущее желание в его груди. И в его штанах. — Тогда покажи мне свой скрытый талант. 

Галф пинает его локтями в ребра. Не сильно. Просто чтобы снять его с себя. Он хотел отвлечься, не так ли? Его младший поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. 

— Что случилось с…

— Не говори этого! — Мью уже улыбается, на грани смеха. 

Галф скрещивает руки.   
— Но ты сказал, что мы сделаем...

Мью перебивает его, прежде чем он сможет продолжить.   
— Ты сказал, что будешь хорошим мальчиком. 

— Сдел…

— Яй Нонг… — пожалуйста, кто-нибудь остановите его. Он такой милый и своевольный, и если он скажет эту фразу еще раз, Мью потеряет все свое самообладание. 

Галф ухмыляется ему.   
— Squid Pro Co. 

Вот и все. Мью скручивается от смеха. Он больше не видит, его глаза закрыты. Он также слышит смех Галфа. Почему это так смешно? Это просто squid pro... он смеется еще сильнее. Его Нонг станет его погибелью. Он не может ничего с собой поделать, кроме как отпустить и просто наслаждаться пребыванием в компании Галфа. Этот момент чист и лишен их удушающего сексуального напряжения. Просто веселье, милота и тепло. 

Звуки рации отдаются эхом в холле.   
— Хорошо, кхраб, площадка готова. 

Мью вытирает слезы на глазах.   
— Хорошо. Хорошо. Мы сделаем Squid Pro Co. — он обнимает Галфа, когда они идут к съемочной площадке. — Но ты сделаешь это первым.


End file.
